


First & Everlasting Love

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville, The Dark Knight
Genre: Fanart, M/M, fandom book cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exhausted Clark and Bruce vacation in Smallville, where Clark’s sudden obsession over memories of his first love, Lex, causes insecurities to rise in Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First & Everlasting Love

I'm always so lucky to work with some amazing writers. This story was wonderful and I am very happy with the artwork and the way it turned out!  
Be sure to check out the story!

[Title: First & Everlasting Love (1-17/17)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1047202.html)   
Author: BradyGirl_12   
Pairings/Characters: (these chapters): Clark/Bruce (Clark does not appear in Ch. 1), Alfred Pennyworth, Ollie/Chloe (Chloe does not appear in Ch. 3, Ollie does not appear in Ch. 11-14), Martha Kent, Sam Cook, Alma Henderson, Rosa Marinetti, Clark/Lex (mention of Clark/Lex in Ch. 9), Bruce/Lex, Jenny Mallow, Lex Luthor, Adele Simmons, Tom Wilson, Cora Mallow, Zod  
Continuity:  _Smallville & Batman Begins/The Dark Knight_   
Genres: Angst, Challenge, Drama, Mystery  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: (Ch. 16: Violence)  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: An exhausted Clark and Bruce vacation in Smallville, where Clark’s sudden obsession over memories of his first love, Lex, causes insecurities to rise in Bruce.   
Beta: The fantastic  [](http://me-ya-ri.livejournal.com/profile) [ **me_ya_ri** ](http://me-ya-ri.livejournal.com/) ! :)  
Artist: The marvelous  [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile) [ **ctbn60** ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/) 's proposed  _A Dark Knight In Smallville_ fanzine.   
All chapters can be found  [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/13235.html)  



End file.
